Anything Could Happen
by xxxxa.diamond.in.the.roughxxxx
Summary: Claire Lyons moved to Westchester and attends Briarwood Academy as the new girl. But she's no ordinary new girl, her mother is THE Victoria Lyons. Publicity can lead to drama, jealousy, and major gossip. Especially when she catches the eyes of one of the most sought after guys at the academy, but that luxury comes with a price...the wrath of the most popular girls in school. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Anything Could Happen_

Claire Lyons looked out of the car window annoyed. It was snowing and cloudy outside in Westchester. Unlike Westchester, Kissimmee was sunny and warm. You could get a good tan in about five minutes there, here it was cold and slushy and the only think you could get in five minutes was the flu. She heard her fourteen year old brother, Todd sigh. He was thinking the same of Westchester as his sister.

Claire saw an entire street of boutiques and spas that led up to an enormous mall. It had _The Westchester_ written in bold green letters on a sign in front the mall. The parking lot was filled with luxury cars and the entrance had limos dropping off people.

_Typical,_ Claire thought

"Isn't the mall fabulous, Claire? You could go shopping here with the new friends you make" Victoria Lyons squealed in admiration and excitement.

"Yay.", Claire said coldly

"Claire-Bear cheer up! Be glad that I'm opening up _Doux Amour_ here." Victoria said

"Most people would be glad about moving to one of the most elite places in America." Mark Lyons said looking away from the road for a moment.

"First of all, dad pay attention to the road. Second, I'm glad that mom's makeup and clothing line successful, but back in Kissimmee everyone treats Todd and I normal. Here three minutes after we landed here paparazzi were already after us!"

"Look Claire, at least wait a month here. If you still don't like it we'll send you back to Kissimmee. Until then, _try_ to make friends." Mark pleaded. "Same goes for you Todd."

"Fine" they both said hastily. The rest of the ride to their new estate was silent. They pulled up to black gates that had an engraved _L_ on the post. Jay pressed a button on his electronic house keys that opened the gate.

"Cool" Todd mumbled surprised.

"I know. It's the latest technology for estate owners" Mark said proudly, hearing Todd's comment.

They parked in front of the front door of the mansion. It was an extremely huge, and it was beautiful. Not that Claire would admit it, just yet.

"Claire, Todd, here are you're house keys." Victoria gave them each a gold colored key.

"Thanks, Mom" Claire muttered while turning

"Wait Claire, aren't you forgetting something?" Victoria said grinning.

"Uh no" Claire said confused

Victoria nodded towards the end of the driveway where a black 2013 Audi sat with a big red bow on top. Claire's eyes widened in disbelief, it was the Audi she asked for the past six months! Claire consoled her joy and turned back around with a small smile.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." She said retrieving the car keys and walking to the front door of her new house. Todd unlocked the door with his key, to reveal the inside of the house was just as big as the outside.

"Hello Miss and Mister Lyons. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jessica. I'll be your housekeeper." She said smiling

"It's nice to meet you." Claire and Todd said genuinely

"You're rooms are upstairs. Go check it out." She said taking their coats.

"At least she's nice" Claire said to Todd.

"Yeah she seems genuinely kind. At least she's not one of those monotone voiced housekeepers. Mom and Dad are obviously trying. Hard." He said admittedly. Claire patted his head. Even though he was a freshman in high school and she was a junior, she sometimes still thought of him as a child.

"I think this is my room on the left." Claire said nervous

When Claire walked into her room she gasped. It was perfection. The walls were cream colored and nude. The king sized bed had a white and turquoise duvet. The room had a widescreen 60 inch TV, a black plush sofa, a dark mahogany coffee table and some expensive chairs. Beside the right nightstand, there was a huge white door that led to a hallway. The hallway had two white doors on the left and the right had one on the right. She went in the right first. It was a walk in closet the size of a normal bedroom, filled with designer clothes, shoes, and bags. One wall of the room was a mirror, the rest were dark mahogany shelves, and racks that held clothes. Claire stood there in awe.

When she entered the second door on the left in the hallway, she entered a large private bathroom. She had her own jet streamed bathtub, and sauna. When she went through the final door she saw stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she gaped at the view. It was a loft that had an office above the room; it also had a balcony with a view of the elevated bedroom. It was a perfect getaway. She walked back down the stairs, and decided to see the rest of the house.

When Claire reached the kitchen, she saw her parents sitting down drinking wine.

"Hey honey!" Victoria said kissing Claire on the cheek. "How do you like the house?"

"It's nice." She said while sitting down.

"We know this is hard on you, but we promise things will get better." Mark said genuinely

"Okay dad" Claire said serenely, knowing that he didn't understand her completely.

"Good. Now go to sleep, you have your first day of school tomorrow" Victoria said.

"Fine, goodnight" Claire said walking back to her room. After taking a shower and changing into a new pair of pajamas, she climbed into bed and prayed that her father's words would come true.

A/N: Review!

Xoxox,

Skylar


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I've been M.I.A. I've had such a writer's block and just I graduated and moved so.. yay! I decided to make the setting the first day of school for everyone, instead of just Todd and Claire as the new students. No reviews required, but will be much appreciated. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

_RING BEEP RING BEEP _

My alarm clock rang. I groaned at the noise and turned over.

_RING BEEP RING BEEF RING BEEP RING BEE-_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and threw a pillow at it, knocking it off the nightstand. Once I was half awake I checked my iPhone 5 for the time. _7:30_.

"Crap I overslept!" I huffed and ran to my shower to wash my hair. In ten minutes I stepped out of the bathroom, and jetted to my new closet to find something to wear. Finally, I just slipped on a vintage white lace Free People dress that hit her mid thigh, and a pair of gold Armani peep toe heels. It was a classic but fresh look. I topped it with an Urban Outfitters leather motorcycle jacket, a brand new black Longchamp tote, and a pair of gold rimmed aviators. I left my hair in natural platinum-blonde waves, and put on blush, mascara, and baby pink lipstick.

_I look decent and it only took me… 15 minutes." _I thought proudly, watching her clock

"TODD! Let's go!" I shouted while rampaging down the stairs, trying not to fall.

"I'm in the kitchen, waiting for you to get your ass downstairs." He smirked.

"Oh, ha-ha. I want to be on time so let's go." I said sarcastically, while dragging him from his strawberry Pop-Tart.

"Fine, you don't have to drag," he said pushing me ahead of him.

We hurried to the car and sped off to school in the new Audi. When we arrived in the crowded parking lot, we walked to the front yard of the school. All of the students were mingling on the lawn and catching up with each other. Assuming that the school wasn't open yet I wished Todd good luck and went near the marble fountain. I checked my iPhone 5 for any messages, but mainly to avoid looking like a loner

_5 new messages_

_-__**Julia**__: Miss you already! Have a good first day of school! Text you when I can_

_-__**Matt**__: Jules won't stop talking about you. She really misses you. __ Anyways have a good day_

_-__**Dennis**__: Hey are you still jet lagged…wait New York is on the same coast as Florida…Disregard that lol_

_-Blocked Number: Hello! This is E entertainment. We're interested in having an interview with our own Ryan Seacrest. Please respond before the end of the week if you are interested._

_-Mom: Hi sweetie! I didn't want to wake you. I left early this morning for a business trip in London. I'll be back next Tuesday. Your father is meeting with NASCAR in California, too, so you'll be home alone for a week. Love you honey. Xoxo –Mom_

All of these messages made me smile except the last two. _Ugh. I have to change my number again… stupid paparazzi. Also really mom? Another business trip? I should go tell To-._

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden contact between my back and the soft grass. A male was on top of me. He had to have been twice Todd's size.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" the boy said in concern. His voice was slightly deep but still an indicator that he was a teenager.

"It's okay. I guess I wasn't either." I smiled faintly.

"Are you sure you're okay." He questioned

"Well I would be better if you weren't crushing my ribcage." I said awkwardly. He chuckled and lifted both him and I up.

"I'm Derrick. Derrick Harrington. Are you new here?"he smiled brushing himself off before he shook my hand.

"My name is Claire Lyons. I think it's pretty obvious that I'm new." I blushed.

"Well I could show you around and stuff when they unlock the front doors. See, every year on the first day of school, they lock the doors up to 8 am and separate the freshman from everyone else and take them to the auditorium for orientation. Everyone else does the usual." He said leading me back to the fountain.

"The usual?" I asked feeling stupid

"New student, I forgot. We all go to the gym and get our schedules, lockers, and everything else. Our textbooks are already packed in our locker, since it saves a lot of time and energy." He said casually.

"That's really good. I guess I'm lucky to have someone help me out."I said realizing I probably sound like a dork

"It's cool." He said smiling. I noticed how attractive he looked. He had auburn shaggy hair that fell right above his caramel eyes. He had perfect, white smile with a pair of dimples, and a toned body that was shown off in a white muscle shirt with black jeans.

"The doors are about to open so we should probably head to the front before we get trampled" he said giving me a heart -warming smile.

"Sure" I said following him up the stairs. Soon students started to form and slowly fill up the staircase. Once the doors unlocked everyone rushed off to the cafeteria, just as Derrick said.

"I'll get your schedule and locker number." He said.

"Thanks." I said gratefully as he walked away. I stood almost in the middle of the cafeteria, which made me really uncomfortable. I can feel eyes burning into my entire being. I decided that this was a time to put on a poker face and not show any nervousness. As I waited for Derrick to come back I saw four girls eyeing me up and down from the corner of the gym. I slightly turned and made eye contact with a gorgeous brunette that had beautiful amber eyes. It was only for a second, but I could read her emotions from that one glance. Her eyes were furious and on defense mode. I was snapped out of my psychological mode when Derrick tapped me.

"Hey. Here's your schedule, and your locker is number 2394 on the second floor." He said enthused "And my locker just so happens to be three lockers away."

"Coincidence much?" I laughed. "That's cool though. Let's go up now."

"Sure. But first do you want to meet my group of friends." He said hopefully.

"Um, okay." I said nervously. I was never the type of person who just talked to random people.

"Cool, they're over there." He said leading me over to a group of boys. They were looking over at Derrick with wide eyes and gaping mouths. I'm not entirely sure why, but this made me nervous.

"Hey guys. I want you to meet Claire. She's starting her first year here." He said smiling. I then noticed the four girls standing with the four guys.

_Shit _

A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Hope ya enjoyed:]


End file.
